A communication system transmits and receives a signal so as to prevent inter-symbol-interference (ISI) from being occurred in a step of detecting a signal.
Further, in a Faster-Than-Nyquist (FTN) transmission method that transmits the signal faster than the corresponding communication system, the ISI necessarily occurs.
The FTN transmission method causes the ISI to necessarily occur, but may constantly increase a symbol transmission speed without loss of bit error rate (BER), and requires a transceiver having very high complexity in order to increase the symbol transmission speed.